The Words That Changed His Life
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny see Cho Chang in Diagon Alley, where Harry says 8 words that will change his life forever.
1. How it all got started

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just play with the people in it.

Chapter 1 How it all got started

It was a warm summer day as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walked through Diagon Alley. It was a very nice day for two friends to be out, because the war had been over for two months now, and Harry had defeated Voldemort. However, their nice day turned slightly less when they came upon none other than Cho Chang in front of Flourish and Blott's.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise to see you here today." Cho cried out and gave him a huge hug, which he returned awkwardly.

"Hey Cho. How have you been?" He asked politely.

"Oh, I've been wonderful. I'm dating a wonderful guy. He's very rich and handsome. Such a nice guy too. You don't meet many of those these days. We are so much in love, we forget about everything else most of the time." Cho smiled. Harry had become quite good at legilimency, but he didn't need it to tell that Cho wasn't telling the truth. From the look on her face Ginny didn't think so either. Something in Harry, wanted to make Cho mad, he didn't even realize it was out of his mouth until it was too late.

"That's great Cho. I'd like you to meet my wife, Ginny." Ginny, by some miracle, managed to keep her shock and confusion inside. Instead she smiled brightly and stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Cho greeted stiffly. "Well I guess I'd better go. Lots of things to do you know." She didn't hide her disappointment and anger well, and she knew it. So she quickly scurried away, without listening to Harry and Ginny's goodbyes. Ginny turned to Harry, with a look of amusement on her face.

"So, would you mind explaining why I suddenly became your wife?" They continued walking down the street.

"Well. I knew Cho was lying. She was trying to make me jealous, and try to go after her. So I decided to stop it once and for all, by telling her you were my wife. I'm sorry." He realized how lame of a reason he had for lying to Cho and dragging Ginny into it.

"That's alright. Let's just hope she doesn't tell anyone." Then they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the Burrow.

Meanwhile, Cho Chang strutted into the Daily Prophet office. When she came up to the receptionist she merely said.

"Excuse me, could I speak to Rita Skeeter, please? I have some information she might like. It's about Harry Potter."

So what do you think? I know its short, but most of my first chapters are short.


	2. The Story

Chapter 2 The story

The next morning started with a large red accusing sun. Ginny glanced at it through the window before heading downstairs for breakfast. In the hallway she met Harry and they walked down the stairs together. Hermione, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were already in the kitchen enjoying their meal.

"Good morning." Mrs. Weasley chirped. Then she stood to prepare two more plates of warm food.

Halfway into their meal, an owl soared into the window, carrying the day's newspaper. Mrs. Weasley put a coin in the bag and it flew away. She idly opened the paper up and glanced at it. Since the war, nothing major was ever in the newspaper. However this morning she did a double take that caused the rest of the room to look up from their plates. Her eyes scanned the page hurriedly before she looked up. When she did her eyes fell on Harry and Ginny.

"Do you know what I just read in the paper?" She asked them. Neither of them did but they exchanged nervous looks that Mrs. Weasley, unfortunately caught. "Oh didn't think I'd find out did you? I can't believe you too. I didn't even know you were dating. Let alone MARRIED!" Mrs. Weasley voice was gradually getting louder.

"What?" Ginny asked with a confused look. Harry was puzzled for a minute too, until...

"Ginny." He nudged her in the rib. Then he whispered something in her ear.

"Oh. Mum could you excuse us for a second? Thanks." Then she got up and pulled Harry out of the room with her, leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione and a furious Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, we have to explain to her that we aren't really married."

"Do we have too. Then I'll have to explain why I did it and I'll look stupid." Harry said exasperated.

"What so we let her think we went and got married behind her back?"

"Yeah." Then he added after he saw the look Ginny gave him, " We'll just say that we were out the other day and were having a good time, and I said, jokingly of course, 'Hey let's get married.' and you said sure so we decided to go for it."

"That is the stupidest story I have ever heard of in my life." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well it's the best we can do, without both of us coming out as liars to your family and and the whole wizarding world over something stupid. Besides, is being married to me that bad?"

"I guess not." Ginny smiled.

When she was a little girl she had adored and fantasized over Harry Potter. Had anyone told her that when she was seventeen years old she would be supposedly married to him, she would have personally taken them to St. Mungo's. Now however, it seemed only slightly weird. Ever since her fourth year things were never awkward between Harry and her. They were very good friends and did tons of stuff together. For example going to Diagon Alley, like that had yesterday. Heck, she'd even dated him before, and things weren't awkward after that. She had his back and he had hers, and they both knew it. Maybe that's why she was doing this. To cover his back; his mistake. Or maybe there was something still hidden away, that she had thought she'd gotten rid of a long time ago. Which ever it was she wasn't going to dwell on it. No she was going to enjoy her time as the pretend Mrs. Harry Potter.


	3. A hole dug too deep

Chapter 3 A hole dug too deep

Harry and Ginny went back into the kitchen where the whole family was gathered now. Harry noticed that even Charlie and Bill were there; they had flooed in moments before. Also in the kitchen were Lupin and Tonks. Harry and Ginny sat down awkwardly at the table, pretending they didn't notice that everyone's eyes were on them.

"So." Harry drummed his fingers on the grained table. The Weasley men glared at him.

"What we want to know, Harry. Is why the two of you went off and got married?" Bill asked sternly.

"Er...you see. The other day we were out and having a good time. And it just sort of happened." Harry started uncomfortably while Ginny put her head in her hands at the situation she was in.

"Just sort of Happened!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Erm..Yeah." Harry stuttered and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Well, I can't see how we are going to get anything more out of these two. Arthur and I need to discuss a few things. So go on and do whatever you were doing." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "And boys, don't even think about getting anywhere near Harry and Ginny." She added causing several redheads to frown.

Ginny jumped out of her chair, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled them out into the garden.

"How did we ever get out of that?" Ginny sighed.

"I don't know. Although it seemed too easy. There's no way they really bought that." Harry looked slightly nervous at the prospect of what might be to come.

"So, we're married? This is weird." Ginny said slowly as the realization swept over her.

"Yeah." Was Harry's intelligent answer.

"So whenever we're around people, we have to act like we're married and hopelessly in love." Ginny continued. Harry merely nodded slowly. Ginny stepped a little closer to the green-eyed boy. "So how do we act like we're married?"

"Well, we probably should sit close to each other." Harry started and Ginny nodded in agreement. "I guess we should hold hands when we walk and stuff." Harry said dumbly.

"What about kissing?" Ginny asked nervously. He thought about this for a moment.

"Well, I don't think we have to do that often. Your brothers probably won't want us doing that anyways, but a nice peck on the cheek or lips would be a nice touch." Harry finally said.

"Should we practice? You know, so when we do it in front of everyone we don't look stupid." Ginny asked timidly.

"I guess that's a good idea." Harry agreed and they leaned together.

"Ginny! Harry! We need you in the kitchen!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the back door. The "couple" froze and then turned towards the house and began their walk back, neither noticing the disappointment in the other's eyes.

When they entered the kitchen, they found only Ginny's parents sitting at the scrubbed, wooden table. With a gesture from Mr. Weasley, the younger couple sat down across from the older one. There was a moment where no one spoke, and Harry and Ginny could feel the scrutinizing gazes of the parents.

Little did Harry and Ginny know, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew the two weren't married, in the Wizarding World an owl is sent to each person in the marriage's house with a certificate. Since one did not come to the Burrow, Arthur went to the Ministry to check the official records and their names weren't on the list of married wizards and witches. So the parents had caught the kids in a lie, they weren't sure how it got started, but they were going to teach them a lesson about lying and what the consequences were when you did.

"Now, we realize that we can't stop you or make you get divorced, because you are of age now and out of our control. Even if you still live with us." Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence.

"Therefore, we will support you in this, since this was your decision and we have faith in you." Mr. Weasley continued. Ginny shot Harry a worried glance and he casually took his hand in hers and she squeezed it in response.

"So here is what we propose to you." Mrs. Weasley took over again. "Harry will move into Ginny's room and Hermione will move into Percy's room. You two will have a small extra ceremony for the family to witness, since we weren't invited to the first one. Then you two can go away on a honeymoon that you can choose. Then, we'll go from there." She finished and looked at the two in front of her, expecting a full outburst and confession.

Instead Harry turned to Ginny and raised an eyebrow, "So Gin, will you marry me again."

"Of course." Ginny said without hesitation. To the eyes of the parents, Harry's expression was asking Ginny if she agreed with their proposition, but to Ginny it was really asking if she still wanted to go on with their lie. "Well, if that's all, Harry and I have stuff to move." Ginny didn't wait for a confirmation; she just stood up and led Harry upstairs. When they arrived in Ginny's room, they both looked at the bed. It had once been a twin bed, and now it was a Queen bed, that they both agreed looked very comfortable.

"Harry…" Ginny began.

"I know. It would be awkward." Harry finished for her.

"Yes. So how do we get out of this one?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I think we are in way too deep, to confess now. If you want to get out, you can." Harry said thoughtfully.

"No. I think your right. Now what do we do about the bed?" Ginny sighed. They thought about it for a few minutes before Harry came up with an idea.

"We can transfigure it into two beds." Harry suggested.

"Good idea. You do it, you took newt level already." However, when he said the spell, the bed glowed for a minute, but other wise stayed the same.

"Oh. I should have known." Ginny grumbled.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"My parents put the marriage charm on it."

"The marriage charm?" He became even more confused.

"Yes. It's a charm that is put on a bed and once it's put on it can never be taken off. It keeps a bed that a married couple sleeps in from being able to be divided into more than one bed. It was designed to keep a couple that's in a fight from sleeping in separate beds. Apparently, it's unhealthy for a marriage if you go to sleep fighting." Ginny explained sounding quite irritated with the charm at the moment.

"I see. So there's nothing really, we can do?" Harry frowned.

"Nope." Ginny answered.

"Well Gin, I guess it's a good thing we've known each other for a while." Harry shrugged, and Ginny gave him a weak smile.

Downstairs Mrs. Weasley was furiously scrubbing her kitchen table as she processed the mess they'd gotten themselves in. Their plan was to scare Harry and Ginny into confessing that they were lying with their preposterous plan. Now that the kids had agreed, she knew there was no clean way to come out of this mess. She just wondered how long it was going to go on before the truth came out. Unfortunately both sides were in a hole too deep to get out of, with no one at the top to help them out. She just hoped it would turn out all right in the end.


	4. Thinking and Talking and Deals, Oh My!

Chapter 4 Thinking and Talking and Deals, oh my!

Harry sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Ginny to get back from the bathroom, where she was getting ready for bed. Meanwhile, he thought about the last couple of days and the events which had taken place during them.

The world thought they were married, including her family. Then, he realized that at the moment several different emotions were coursing through him.

The first was nervousness. In reality he was getting married in a few days. Even though they weren't in love, he was going to treat her as best he could. There would soon be a Mrs. Harry Potter and he couldn't help but have butterflies in his stomach.

Then there was bewilderment as to why Ginny would go along with it all. Surely she had her own life that she would rather live. Along with his feeling was a tiny hint of worry. What if he ruined her life? She would be stuck with him and never get her own life.

However, there was a strange feeling he couldn't place. It started whenever she was around him and it drove him crazy. Once it had started, he felt horrible when it was gone.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts, but instead he went back to his bewilderment stage. He wanted to know why she was doing this for him. Putting her life aside; for him. He couldn't let her do this; he knew what he was going to do.

Moments after coming to this conclusion, Ginny walked into the room.

"Ginny." He spoke.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh. No. That's never good." Ginny teased.

"Yeah. I think we should see other people." Harry muttered, playing along. Ginny stood still for a minute with a look of confusion on her face.

"Are you serious?" She asked, her voice cracking out. Harry burst with laughter.

"Ginny, I was kidding."

"Oh." She smiled gently. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," He started. "I'm thinking that maybe we should think a little more about this whole getting married thing."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I don't want you to ruin your life by helping me." Harry sighed.

"Harry, I decided that I would do this, you didn't force me."

"I know, but still. Don't you have your own life you want to live, right now?" He asked uncertain.

"My friends and family are my life, and you certainly belong in both of those categories. If marrying you saves your good name and makes you happy, then I have no doubt in my mind that this is what I want to do." Ginny squared her jaw, a mannerism Harry had grown accustomed to seeing when Ginny was set in her mind. However, he decided to keep trying.

"What about a husband?"

"I'm marrying you; and, for now, that's good enough." Ginny took his hand in hers.

"What about later on, when you find out I'm not enough?" Harry frowned, but for some reason, unknown to him, he didn't let go of her hand.

"I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it, won't I? Now the real question is, are you sure you want me as your wife?" A second after she had asked the question she drew her breath in, anticipating and dreading the response.

"Of, course. Who wouldn't want you to be their wife?" Harry answered almost immediately. The breath Ginny had been holding slowly whistled in between her lips as it passed through.

"That's sweet, Harry." Ginny whispered.

"Now I think we should go to bed." Harry decided to ignore Ginny's last comment, as it confused him.

"Alright." Ginny felt the blood rushing to her face, and hoped Harry couldn't see it. He, however, turned to the bed and climbed into it from one side. When Ginny didn't make a move towards her side, he patted the mattress welcoming. Slowly, she made her way over, and slid into the cover, trying to keep as close to the edge and away from Harry as possible.

"Goodnight, Gin." His voice bounced off the walls, and she realized he had his back to her. After what seemed like hours she heard his steady breathing and knew he was asleep, a few minutes later she drifted into her own darkness.

Harry slowly woke the next morning to the sun flashing in his face. He went to turn away from it and as he did, he felt his left side weigh heavier than the other. Confused, he opened his eyes and looked down, he jumped as he saw the red hair fanning across his chest, and realized that Ginny's head was lying on his side. Due to the grogginess that usually follows sleeping, Harry had to think for a moment as to why she was in his bed. Soon he remembered the events of the previous day and sighed. She looked so peaceful on his chest, as though she didn't have a care in the world, that he couldn't bring himself to wake her up.

Once again, he found himself going over the situation he had gotten into. Ginny had flat out refused to take back her offer, but he still felt uneasy about what could happen to her. Finally, he came up with a plan that she would probably accept and would benefit them both. With this plan formed he sighed in relief; the vibration in his chest shook Ginny out of her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly; obviously confused just as Harry had been when he had woken. He watched as realization dawned across her face and she shot up in bed faster than a hippogriff stung by a bee.

"Harry." She squeaked.

"Yes, Gin?" He replied in an amused tone.

"Was I just lying on your chest?" Her head turned and her eyes, filled with fear and embarrassment, caught his.

"Yes, I believe you were." He smirked.

"Oh." Was all she could bring herself to say.

"I've been told I make a great pillow." Harry joked. Ginny looked at him in confusion at first and then caught on to what he was doing.

"Oh, you have? And just how many girls have been laying their heads on your chest mister?" She mocked sternness.

"Tons." He nodded to emphasis the truth in the statement.

"Well, I was not aware of this when I agreed to marry you. I may just have to take back my answer." She shrugged as if to say it made no difference to her whether she married him or not.

Harry didn't respond with another cheeky comment; instead his face grew serious and he took her hand in his.

"Ginny that reminds me. While you were sleeping I thought about some things and I came up with an idea I think you'll like."

"Well what is it?" Ginny questioned.

"What would you say if we made an agreement that a year after we got married, we would reevaluate the situation, and if you're ready to move on with your life then we can get a divorce, and everyone will just think our marriage didn't work, or you can stay married to me until you feel you want to leave anytime after that?" Harry spoke rather fast and Ginny had to keep from thinking so that she could hear everything.

"I like that." Ginny said firmly after a minute or so.

"Really? So we can make a deal?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We seem to be making a lot of deals lately." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah and I seem to be making out with the better side on both." Harry thought to himself.


End file.
